1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and method for generating and placing combination bet, particularly combination bets based on a plurality of in-live events such as sporting events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports books typically allow bettors to wager on any number of events. With regard to sporting events, in addition to picking the winners, bettors may be able to bet on seemingly random occurrences. For example, it may be possible to bet on the identity of the next player to score any point, score a particular type of point, e.g., a touchdown in football or a three-point basket in basketball, or to commit a foul.
Bettors may have to wade through a vast amount of possible bets in order to find one that appeals to them. First, they may have to select a sport, then a particular sporting event, and then find a bet that is being offered on which to bet. This process can be time consuming and can limit the number of bets that the user may place. In addition, while searching for a suitable bet, many bets may expire due to the betting event occurring, while newer bets may be generated to replace them. In addition, odds for each bet can change during the process of finding something to bet on because of the in-live nature of the wagering. Keeping track of all of these changes may be difficult and confusing to the bettor.
Because so many different bets may be created, a user looking to place an in-live bet may become overwhelmed in attempting to find one or more bets on which to wager. In addition, this process may be amplified if the better seeks to place a combination bet that relies on the independent results of a plurality of betting events. Once the user finds a first attractive bet, enough time may pass before the user finds a second, third, fourth, etc., bet to put together a combination bet that the event on which the first bet was based may have occurred, nullifying that bet. Alternatively, the event may not have occurred, but the odds may have changed to be less favorable to the user.
What is needed is a game that overcomes the drawbacks described above.